The Murder Home
by Shadamy Lover999
Summary: Similar to the TV show American Horror Story season 1, but with different plots and my ideas. What will happen when Sonic keep having all these affairs with these females? And what will happen when his son ends up being like him? Will Sally end up going insane and murder her family?


Chapter 1:

"So you actually think people died here?" asked Knuckles

"Yeah. Hence the name 'The Murder Home'. I'm not sure we should be doing this." Said Rouge

"Aw, come on, babe. Nothing is going to happen. And if something do, I'll beat their ass."

"Knuckles…you can't beat a ghost's ass, honey. Anyway, why can't we just have sex in the back of your car like we always do?"

"Because that's boring. We always have sex either at my house or your house or in the back of my car. Let's do something exotic."

"I don't know, Knuckles."

"If we have sex tonight at The Murder House, I'll make you feel like a virgin again," smirked Knuckles

"Sigh, fine. But after this, we're never coming back here. Understand?"

"Deal." Knuckles grabbed Rouge's hand and started walking up to the door, until a little girl appoarch them. "Oh shit!"

"Please, mister, don't go inside there," said Cream, "You'll die and your ghost will remain in this house."

"What? That's bullshit. Little girl, go home. I'm sure your mama is worried sick about you." Knuckles pulled Rouge past the little girl

"Please, mister, I'm not lying. There are scary ghosts in there ready to kill anyone that distrubs them. I have an imaginary friend and he tells me all the time how scary this place is"

"Oh yeah? And how does your friend knows this?" questioned Knuckles

"Because his wife killed him in this house…just please, go home and never come back."

"Knuckles, I think we should listen to her"

"Fuck no! You know little kids love to make up shit. Little girl, go home and get ready for bed. It's way past your bedtime."

Cream shook her head, "Ok, but I warned you." Cream made her way back home, while Knuckles and Rouge made their way inside the house. The inside was very beautiful just like the outside.

"Wow, this house is huge," said Rouge

"Not as huge as my dick! Come on, let's find the bedroom." Knuckles and Rouge walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Inside was a well decorated bedroom with a king size bed. Knuckles walked over to the bed and laid Rouge on the bed. "You ready for daddy, baby?" Rouge giggled as she started taking off his jeans. Knuckles was already hard. She got up and lifted her skirt up and pulled her purple panties down to the floor. Knuckles got ontop of her and started licking her neck. He then made his down to her nipples and started sucking on them. Moans filled the room as Knuckles began entering inside of her. Knuckles started thrusting in and out of her as Rouge began moaning his name. 30 minutes later, Knuckles got off of her and laid down next to her out of breath. "Ok, baby. Let me go use the bathroom, and we'll do round 2 back at my place. This place is starting to give me the creeps."

"Same here, babe. So hurry up," Knuckles got up and made his way to the bathroom. He pulled out his manhood and began urinating in the toilet.

"Ahhh, yeah. This feels good." Knuckles leaned his head back, when he thought he heard someone behind him. "Rouge, baby? Is that you?" No response back. He finished his business and put his manhood away. When he turned towards the door, a red and black undead hedgehog was right infront of Knuckles' face with a butcher knife in his hand. "Uhhh, hey….I was just leaving.." In the other room, Rouge heard a horrible scream from the bathroom.

"Knuckles?!" She jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom where she heard the scream. In horror, she yelled as she seen her dead husband laying on the floor. His manhood was cut off and shoved all the way down his mouth with his throat slit. Rouge ran out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs, which she fell down on. She laid near the door in pain. As she tried to get up, the same red and black hedgehog was standing next to her with a bloody butcher knife. She screamed for help, but no one heard her…

* * *

Sally and Sonic's marriage has been on rocks lately ever since Sally found Sonic having an affair with one of his students. Sonic is an anatomy professor at a university nearby their home. One of his students, named Wave the Swallow, was having trouble in his anatomy class about the human body. He taught her all about human body, alright. The sexually affair with this student started to fall apart when Sally caught them together in their bedroom. To save her husband's career and reputation, Sally and Wave kept this affair a secret to public, however, Wave threatens to lie to the dean that he raped her, unless he leaves Sally and their children, Scourge and Mina, and be with her. Nevertheless, he's debating on leaving Sally and their teenage kids. Wave was yet to tell the dean anything. For the family's sake, he's been looking for a new house for the past few months to move his family into to get away from Wave's crazy ass. "Hmm, this house is beautiful. 250 Stone Wall Hill. Los Angeles, California. Hey Sally, come here."

"What is it?" wondered Sally

"Look at this house. Ain't it beautiful? And it's 3 bedroom house with 2 bathrooms. Sounds nice, huh?"

"I guess…"

"Cheer up, honey," said Sonic, "Just think of it as a new beginning."

"But, it's not"

Sonic sighed, "Please, Sally. I'm trying my hardest to fix this. Just trust me for once."

"Do whatever you want, Sonic. I don't care at this point." As Sally walked away, Sonic began calling the number in the newspaper to make an appointment. A week later, the family packed up their belongings and drove all the way to Los Angeles. Hours later they arrived to their future home. "250 Stone Wall Hill. Here we are, guys." Sonic and his family stepped out of the car and met the person that was selling the house.

"I don't understand why we have to move to a new home because dad can't keep his dick in his pants," Mina said to her older brother, Scourge

"Mina, shhh! Hello there miss"

"Hi, my name is Gia the Fox. Let me show you around the house." Gia showed the family. "Welcome."

"Wow, this house is amazing," Scourge said

"I feel like a princess in this house," giggled Mina. Gia gave them a tour of the house. From bedroom to bedroom, to the living room, kitchen, dining room

"So, why is this beautiful house so cheap?" wondered Sonic

"Well, this house has a history to it," said Gia

"What kind of history?" asked Sonic

Gia sighed, "His house is known as…The Murder Home"

"The Murder Home," questioned Sally, "Who died here?"

"Back in the 1800's, a married couple named Tails and Cosmo lived here. Rumor was that the wife went completely insane. All her husband cared about was inventing things. He never wanted to have kids. So, she killed him, then killed herself. Another incident happened years later around the 1960's where these two females died from being murdered by a guy one of the girls bought into the house. Then there was another time where…"

"I heard enough," said Sally, "Next house"

"Sally, baby. This is the only house on the market that we can afford. Come on, nothing will happen to us. And besides, the kids seem to love it."

Sally rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever. We'll take the house."


End file.
